


Don't Mess with the Gods

by onedropstories



Series: Dreamnoblade One Shots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood God Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Smp, Enderman Hybrid Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), How Do I Tag, M/M, Post-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Techno and Dream are both gods, Techno has different colored eyes just saying, They're In Love Your Honor, Wilbur is like barely mentioned if you squint, betrayed technoblade, block men go brrrr, dream and ranboo are siblings, face reveal pog, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onedropstories/pseuds/onedropstories
Summary: Dream and Techno blew up L'ManBurg. However, in the aftermath secrets are revealed, people cry, and everyone is outraged.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dreamnoblade One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110341
Comments: 27
Kudos: 1195





	Don't Mess with the Gods

The citizens of L’ManBurg were in shock. The country that so many of them prided themselves in sat beneath their feet, destroyed, nothing but a waterlogged crater in the ground. A masked man and an anarchist had blown all of their hard work up in a mere twenty-seven minutes.

Tommy glanced towards his brother, tears pricking at his blue eyes at the sight of that stupid pig mask that adorned his face. He hadn’t seen Technoblade’s full face in weeks-months, even. He missed being able to cuddle up next to the pinkette after he had a nightmare and Phil wasn’t home, he missed how his heterochromatic eyes sparkled under the moonlight when they snuck out to their treehouse as kids.

“Techno, why would you do this to us? To me?” the teenager called out, voice hoarse from screaming. He saw his brother turn towards him. “You’re my family, Techno, I thought you loved me!” The laugh that came from the pinkette made a tear slide down Tommy’s cheek.

“Tommy, I stopped loving you the minute you betrayed me at the community house,” the anarchist stated.

The teen choked on a sob. He barely noticed Tubbo’s hand on his shoulder. “I hate you!” he shouted, tears beginning to flow down his face like rivers. “I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!”

Technoblade shivered at the harsh words spewing from his brother’s mouth, but one look towards Dream made his tense form melt. He glanced back towards Tommy, a frown growing on his lips. “You hate me, Tommy? That’s fine,” he began shaking his head. “I am no longer your weapon, your fucking _blade_. I am a human too, and yet you failed, and continue to fail, to realize that. You betrayed me, what, twelve times, and I still let you stay in my house. I fed you, I kept you warm, I put the clothes on your back, the armor on your body, Hell, Tommy; I told you things I’ve never told anyone else before. Scream and cry all you want, you brought this upon yourself.”

Tommy opened his mouth to retaliate, but his words wouldn’t come out. He didn’t know what to say, what to do. He could barely think anymore, with the water spilling into the cavernous hole in the ground crashing against the jagged rocks, roaring in his ears. The ground rumbled under his feet and if it weren’t for Tubbo’s hand on his shoulder, he would’ve fallen to his knees.

A strike of lightening slammed down next to Technoblade’s form, and when the smoke cleared, Dream stood next to him, dusts of gunpowder smeared on his tattered, green cloak. His smiling-mask looked even more threatening than it usually did.

“I hope you all are happy,” the admin called out, roping in attention from every single spectator. “I still cannot fathom the fact that you all thought that trying to execute me and Techno would bring good results.”

“Go to Hell!” George shouted from the crowd. “You’re nothing but cowards, hiding behind those stupid fucking masks. You two think you’re so fucking great, but in reality, you both are nothing but egotistical psychopaths!”

Technoblade scoffed, bringing a hand up to realign his pig mask. “Am I supposed to be offended?” he laughed. “George, you are nothing. I don’t even know why Dream made you King in the first place. Thank the gods he dethroned you.”

“I don’t know why I trusted him enough to be King,” Dream added, placing a hand on Techno’s broad shoulder. “I think I just got fed up with him complaining about not having any power in this server. A true, honest mistake on my part. I’m glad I fixed it.”

Silence fell over the crowd as they all began to fully digest everything that went down. Their country was gone, blown to smithereens, unfixable. They wouldn’t be able to patch it up with dirt as they did when Wilbur went insane. No, they’d have to relocate to an entirely new land.

“You two are monsters,” Tommy yelled, falling to his knees. He snatched two handfuls of dirt from the ground, watching as it fell through his fingers. “You two are monsters,” he repeated, softer this time, fresh tears burning his eyes.

Dream hummed. “Not quite, Tommy. We’re gods.”

“That’s right, baby,” Techno added, a smirk growing on his lips.

“This is my server, us be damned. You all are just playing in _my_ home, starting ridiculous revolutions because you do not like me. You’re lucky I haven’t killed you all off yet,” Dream barked out, his aggressions towards the L’ManBurgians growing with each passing second. “Tommy, none of this ever would have happened if you just _listened_! You could have listened and everything would be fine, but no, you let Wilbur talk you into starting a drug cartel, after I specifically stated that illegal substances would not be tolerated. When will you learn?”

Tommy glared up at the two figures, blue eyes rimmed with red. He stood, legs shaking and sore, curling his hands into tight fists. “If you’re gods, take off your masks. Now.”

Technoblade raised his eyebrows, turning to Dream. Everyone watched as the duo had a silent conversation with their bodies, finally taking into account the power that was radiating off them, confirmed by the distinct white glow that seemed to emit from their skin. How had they been so blind?

Without warning, Dream reached up behind Techno’s head, unclipping the latch on his pig mask, a soft _click_ echoing out. Everyone’s eyes widened as the mask clattered to the ground, splitting in two, the sleek bones of the mask chipping. A pair of red and blue eyes stared at them all with such intensity that they took subconscious steps back. The faceless anarchist that they had all known was handsome, with carved cheekbones, a small nose and sparkling eyes. If they had not believed he was a god before that moment, they surely did now, as he was too ethereal to not be.

With silent confirmation, Techno brought his hands up behind Dream’s head, unclasping his mask with the same motions that the admin had done seconds before. The ceramic smiley face fell, shattering on its impact with the ground, revealing striking emerald eyes and freckled skin that feigned innocence.

However, no one was as shocked as Tommy, his surprise written all over his face. He recognized those freckles and those godforsaken emerald eyes as the same ones belonging to the man who lived with him and Techno, the man his brother was in love with. Without knowing, he had been living under the same roof as Dream for _weeks_.

“Oh my god,” the teenager breathed out, blue eyes wide. He took a step back. “Oh my god, no way, there’s no fucking way.”

“Tommy,” Tubbo started, reaching out for his self-proclaimed brother. “Toms, what’s wrong?”

Dream smirked at the teen’s actions, laying his head on Techno’s shoulder. “Long time no see, Tommy,” he laughed, open mouth showing his sharp canines. “I can’t believe you never put two and two together.”

“You green bastard! You get away from my brother!”

Tommy went to sprint forwards, but strong arms looped around his waist, holding him back. He glanced behind himself to see Eret before turning back to the two gods.

“You’ve mind controlled him, surely. Techno could never love you! You’re manipulating him!” he cried out, struggling to escape Eret’s iron grip on his waist. “What did you do to him?”

“Oh trust me, Tommy,” Techno snorted, bring his arm to wrap around Dream’s shoulders. “I’m not under any influence. My mind is as clear as glass.”

Dream smiled, pressing a soft kiss to the pinkette’s cheek. “You can’t fight love, child,” he added. “Just because I’ve done things you don’t appreciate, it doesn’t mean that I’m not capable of having true relationships.”

As always, the crowd turned back to silence, awestricken that not only had Dream and Techno revealed their identities, but also that they were together. So many past moments began to make sense as they thought over memories. Tommy specifically recalled a time when Pogtopia was still fresh. He had been sneaking around the forests when he had seen Techno and Dream discussing something under their breaths, laughter and smiles filling their conversation. He remembered how Dream had tucked a strand of silky pink hair behind his brother’s ear, causing Techno’s neck and ears to turn red with heat.

“This cannot be real,” George said, obviously stunned. “This has to all be a dream.”

Suddenly, Ranboo walked to the front of the crowd, head down in obvious shame. The L’ManBurgians recalled how Dream had exposed him as the traitor, as the mole he had planted within their walls. They watched as he clumsily made his way through the debris, stopping next to Dream’s right side.

“I’m sorry,” he said to his old friends, “but I can’t stay with you guys anymore.”

“Ranboo, what are you talking about?” Tubbo asked, betrayal sneaking into his expression. “Get back over here; I thought you were on our side.”

“I can’t,” the enderman-hybrid replied, biting his bottom lip. He looked towards the two gods. “I want to be with my family.”

“We’re you’re family,” Fundy stated in disbelief, regret churning in his gut. He should have paid more attention. “Ranboo, this is all a game to them. Why are you picking the villains?”

Ranboo’s hands trembled and Dream grabbed his arm, pulling him against his side. “My little brother can do what he wants,” he stated, emerald eyes glaring at the crowd. “Don’t speak to him like that.”

“Brother?!”

The crowd exploded in shouts of surprise and anger, many individuals attempting to run at the three opposite from them, only to be restrained by their fellow citizens. Ranboo shivered under their glares and Dream’s eyes softened, bringing a hand up to ruffle the hybrid’s hair.

He spoke in a foreign language, a language that many recognized as the one endermen use. The blonde’s statement was solidified now, with only a few doubters of the newfound family relation. Ranboo replied in the same tongue, eyes casting downward in guilt, only to sparkle with a slight hint of happiness as Dream continued to calm him down. Now they could see the slight purple aura that radiated off Dream’s body, similar to the one that always surrounded Ranboo.

Techno took this moment to look back towards Tommy, who had collapsed onto the ground in a fit of unstoppable sobs. He only felt a little bad, but those feelings were quickly squashed as he remembered each occasion where he was left alone to fight their battles, their wars. No more would he be a weapon in his own skin. No more would he be a tool at others disposals.

And amongst the cries of outrage ricocheting off the cavern below them, a gust of wind blew by, nearly knocking everyone to the ground. A flash of light blinded them all and once they could see, Dream, Techno, and Ranboo were gone, only a whisper of power lingering in the air.


End file.
